Harry Potter the Sorcerer
by TrowGundam
Summary: Harry Potter becomes interested in a game named Dungeons and Dragons, and he discovers some new abilities. pseudo super!Harry, independent!Harry, AU
1. Chapter 1 Newfound Abilities

**Title:** Harry Potter the Sorcerer

**Summary:** Harry Potter becomes interested in a game named Dungeons and Dragons, and he discovers some new abilities. It is not typical super!Harry, but he would be super powered in the Wizarding world of the HP World, but Harry won't be all powerful. It will however be an independent!Harry fic especially with the Dursley's and the Wizarding world. Harry will be a bit like I would be if I had lived his life.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all the other characters and places are the property of J.K. Rowling and the people who own the various Copyrights and Trademarks. Matter of fact I don't really own anything you might recognize. Right about now I only own Jon, Daniel, and the plot. I'm only going to say this in the first chapter however this disclaimer applies to every chapter from now on.

**Chapter #: **1

**Chapter Name: **Newfound Abilities

Harry Potter wasn't your typical seven year-old. Matter of fact he wasn't anywhere near "normal," or at least not what is aunt and uncle considered "normal," but he was not quite aware of how different he really was. He did not know when he woke up that morning that an event that would forever change his life was going to occur that day.

The only thing Harry Potter cared about that morning as he awoke was that today was the first day of school. Harry Potter wasn't dreading the day like most boys his age. Actually he was looking forward to it. At school Harry had some protection from his bully of a cousin, Dudley, but while he was home for the summer he had to hide all the time so he wasn't being chased or beaten up everyday. Not to mention the fact that Harry actually enjoyed school, not that his grades reflected that. The first time he had aced a test, his aunt and uncle punished him for it. Since then he had always tried to do less then average.

"GET UP NOW, YOU FREAK!" Aunt Petunia screamed. It was the first voice Harry heard everyday of his life. "HURRY IT UP!! YOU NEED TO GET STARTED ON BREAKFAST. WE DON'T WANT MY DUDDYKINS TO BE LATE FOR HIS FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"Coming, Aunt Petunia." Harry intoned as he pulled his socks and shoes on.

Harry left his bedroom, which happened to be the cupboard under the stairs, and headed into the kitchen to start on the customary bacon and eggs that the Dursleys ate every morning. That was one thing Harry had learned at an early age about the Dursleys, they liked monotony.

Harry finished frying the bacon and scrambling the eggs and placed the pans on pot holders already in place on the table. Just as he set them down a large man with very little neck entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"About time, boy. What are you trying to do make me late for work? Go get the newspaper now!" The large man told Harry before turning to grab some food.

Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry mumbled before shuffling towards the front door to get the paper for his uncle.

Harry reentered the kitchen to find his Aunt beginning to eat. Harry's aunt was the opposite, looks whys, to his Uncle. She was thin and had an abnormally large neck, which is useful for spying on the neighbors.

Harry placed the paper next to his uncle's plate and sat down. He quickly grabbed half a piece of bacon and a little bit of eggs. Harry never really got to eat much. The Dursleys evidently thought that Harry didn't deserve that much. Harry started to eat more quickly as he heard what sounded like pack of raging rhinos coming down the stairs.

Shortly after the noise ended a large boy came barreling into the kitchen. The chair he chose groaned dangerously as he threw himself down on it. This was Harry's cousin, Dudley. He wasn't exactly large for a boy if you didn't know that he was only 7. By looking at him, most people would say he was at least 15, though a very heavy set 15 year-old, due to the shear size of the boy.

Dudley quickly piled the remaining eggs and four pieces of bacon onto his plate and began shoving as much as he could in his mouth.

Harry quickly finished his small portion of food, so his cousin didn't get a chance to steal any, which happened quite often.

Harry left the kitchen and returned to his cupboard. Once there he gathered the few things he needed for school and tossed it all into a ratty bag that had a crude strap attached to it. His aunt had roughly sewn it together for Harry to use, so she wouldn't have to buy him a backpack.

Harry left his cupboard and headed for the door. He was quickly joined by his cousin and aunt. Harry opened the door and got a head start on his cousin, because Aunt Petunia had to coddle her "Sweet Duddykins" before he left for school. Harry got as far as he could, because he knew Dudley wouldn't pass up a chance to use Harry as a punching bag.

Dudley didn't even try to catch up this time however. This was probably because Dudley could never catch Harry unless he and his gang of friends managed to trap him in a corner or alleyway.

Harry's school day did little to betray the one event that would change his life. The only thing different this year was the teacher introduced a new student that had just moved to the area the previous week. The boy wasn't all that special really. His name was Jon and he was a little tall for his age. His hair was a very dirty blond, that stuck up in every direction much like Harry's own. Jon also wore a very darkish pair of glasses, also like Harry's own, though Jon's glasses didn't have any tape like Harry's did.

The somewhat shy boy walked to the back of the classroom and took the only remaining seat in the class, which happened to be the one right next to Harry.

Jon took a seat and pulled out a hardback book and started to read with his head down so the teacher couldn't see what he was doing. Harry glanced over and could see colorful pictures and a lot of small text that he couldn't read from across the aisle.

Harry stopped trying to get a look at the page and went back to half-dozing and half-paying attention to the teacher.

The day slowly crawled on, and nothing exceptional happened. That is till lunch happened. Harry took his usual seat at the edge of the cafeteria away from everyone else in his class. Harry didn't eat lunch. Harry's relatives refused to pay for the school meals and would never think of "wasting" food as they called it when he suggested he bring his lunch to school.

Nobody really cared though. Dudley and his gang had made sure that nobody cared about what happened to Harry. Harry settled down and took out his math book like he always did. He began reading, however he was interrupted when the new guy Jon spoke to him.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken." Jon asked as he set the same book before down on the table.

Harry shook his head, and the boy Jon sat down.

"Hi, my name is Jon. What's your name?" Jon said as he sat down.

"I'm Harry. Though, you might want to worry about my cousin. He is the fat ass blond down on the other end." Harry told Jon before going back to reading his book.

Jon however continued, "Why should I do that?"

Harry sat down the book and answered the messy haired boy across from him. "He likes to threaten anyone that acts remotely friendly towards me. And, he almost always carries out his threats."

Jon screwed up his face and muttered, "Stupid bullies."

Harry smiled to himself. He was already starting to like this boy.

Harry didn't think he would be able to go back to reading his book. He had lost his interest in it now. Instead, he wanted to get to know this new boy before Dudley could finally drive him off.

"So what is that book you are reading?" Harry asked trying to strike up some more conversation.

When Harry mentioned the book Jon's head shot up from the book with happy grin on his face. "This is the _Dungeons and Dragons Monster Manuel_. It has lists and pictures of the most common monsters in the game. My dad said he would allow me to come to one of his games once he got a group up here."

Jon shoved the book over to Harry, and Harry got his first look at the book. He opened the book to a random page. "Cool!" Harry gasped looking at the picture of what appeared to be a skeleton in a tattered robe and a ball of energy in its hand.

"That's a Lich." Jon said looking over at the book. "They are sorcerers that have done everything they could to attain immortality. The ones that succeed in this usually become a Lich. They do this so they can continue studying and practicing magic for all eternity"

Harry flipped through the book looking at all the creatures that were in the book.

"You said this was a game. Can you tell me anything else about it?" Harry asked after looking a page about a creature known as a "Sea cat."

"Sure," Jon told Harry excitedly. But, before Jon could start explaining the rules a hand snatched the _Monster Manuel_ from where they were looking at it. Both Jon and Harry snapped their heads towards the owner of the offending hand.

Harry groaned in frustration. It was Harry's cousin, Dudley.

"What's this? A freakfest?" Dudley asked mockingly as he dangled the book in front of the two boys.

"Give that back!" Harry demanded of Dudley. It was the least he could do for his new friend to keep him out of the inevitable confrontation.

"And why should I do that, Potter? You and your freaky friends," this he said while throwing a nasty look at Jon, "Don't deserve to have books, but I guess I'll give it back for now." Dudley threw the book down and it bumped into Jon's carton of milk. Luckily the book had a laminated cover and the milk didn't do any real damage.

Dudley turns back to Jon, "If you know what is good for you dork, you will stay away from Potter. He doesn't need to be getting any ideas, like he is allowed to have friends. Only someone that is as much of a freak as him would want to be his friend anyways."

Jon went to do a retort till an adult who looked like a new teacher walked up to the table. "What seems to be the problem, Jon? Is this young man bothering you?" The man asked looking down at Jon with a fond smile.

"No, dad. Everything is ok. This is my dad, by the way, Harry. He is the new librarian." Jon said smiling back at his father.

"Well then move along young man. I want to talk to my son." Jon's dad told Dudley. Dudley left throwing a dirty look at Jon's dad before returning to his seat. "Jon, would you like to come to my office. Your new friend is more than welcome to come."

"Sure," Jon asked picking up his now empty carton of milk and book. "C'mon Harry lets go to my dad's office."

Harry picked up his math book and left following Jon and his father. They made their way to the library and into a little office set aside for the librarian. The shelves were packed with other books like the _Monster Manuel _Jon had.

"This is my dad, Daniel." Jon informed Harry as they took seats in the small office.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said shaking Daniel's hand.

"So what was that in the cafeteria, Jon?" Daniel asked looking at Jon.

However Harry answered, "That was my cousin, sir. He tries to pick on anyone that looks like they are becoming my friend. He tends to use them as his punching bag, along with me. It tends to keep everyone from wanting anything to do with me."

Jon's face contorted in disgust. "If he or anyone else gives either of you any trouble, just come to me and I'll see what I can do. So what were you two doing before that bully butted in?"

"I was just about to explain D&D to Harry. He liked the _Monster Manuel_ I showed him." Jon told his father regaining the excited look on his face.

"Ahh, why don't I help with that? Why don't you borrow this, Harry? It explains all the rules of the game and how to get started. Maybe if you like it you can join the group I'm going to try and start here. I use to DM a lot for buddies of mine back in the States." Daniel said this as he got up and pulled a bug out from a nearby shelf.

He handed the book to Harry, who saw the title was _Player's Handbook_. "Thank you, sir. I'll take good care of." Harry said smiling at the kindness of this stranger.

"Don't worry. I have plenty of those. Matter of fact why don't you keep it. My wife is always on me to get rid of some of these." Daniel smiled down at Harry.

The three of them talked some mostly about the new game, until Daniel finally shooed them off to class because lunch had ended.

The two new friends hurried off to class and barely made it in time. They took their seats and waited for the teacher.

During recess that afternoon they managed to sneak off to the library, and they started reading. Harry started on the _Player's_ _Handbook_, and Daniel continued his reading of the _Monster Manuel_.

Harry became even more interested as he read the book. It was simply amazing all the stuff somebody had come up with for the game.

Harry reluctantly stopped reading the book and heading back to class once the hour long recess was up.

The school day finally came to an end and Harry hurried home before his cousin could start in on him. He got home and rushed into his cupboard. He took out the book and began reading. He barely noticed the pounding of footsteps as his cousin returned home.

------------

That night Harry had the grandest dreams of being an adventurer and traveling the world looking for long lost powerful magical artifacts.

Harry quickly made his way to school that morning, but he wasn't quick enough. Evidently Dudley had told Piers and the rest of his gang to detain Harry till he got there.

Harry, however, managed to escape when Dudley distracted them when he greeted them.

Harry ran like his life depended on it. He ran towards the school kitchens and rounded a corner and went to jump behind a trash bin before Dudley and his gang caught up. Harry closed his eyes and he felt the most horrible pressing sensation on his body and all the air was forced from his body.

Harry gasped and opened his eyes and looked out. He was on top of the school kitchen's roof. He looked over the edge and saw Dudley and Piers come around the corner. They looked around, but couldn't find Harry. They just shook their heads and went back to the front of the school.

"Well that was strange." Harry said out loud to himself.

Then Harry heard a voice calling out his name.

"HARRY!" a familiar voice called out. Harry looked down and noticed Jon that was standing next to a car that his father was just getting out of.

Harry made his way to the nearby later and climbed down off the roof of the school.

Daniel looked at Harry, "What were you doing up on the roof? Students aren't allowed up there."

"I was hiding from my cousin and his friends. They were going to beat me up." Harry explained looking downwards at his feet.

Daniel gave Harry a sympathetic look. "I'll see if I can talk to somebody about this. Why don't the two of you get into class before you get in trouble."

The two boys ran into the school and managed to make into the classroom before the teacher arrived, though they were still late.

At lunch Harry and Jon went to the library instead of going to the cafeteria. There they split the meal Jon brought from home.

"How did you do that earlier?" Jon asked out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in confusion.

"As we were parking I saw you running around the corner. I saw you disappear and appear on the roof. There was even a loud crack. My dad though a gun had went off." Jon explained.

"I don't know. I was just going to jump behind the bins and I close my eyes. I felt this horrible pressing situation that forced all the air out of me. Then I opened my eyes and I was on the roof. It was like I did that Dimension Door spell from the _Player's Handbook_." Harry explained.

Jon had a thoughtful look on his face, as Daniel poked his head out of his office door and told them to head back to class.

Throughout class Jon kept shooting Harry weird looks.

They didn't have recess that day, which Harry was happy for. When classes ended for the day Harry hurried home before Jon could ask him any questions. Jon's comment had jarred many memories in his head. All the weird occurrences that his relatives always blamed on them were all so surreal, they were as if he could really do magic.

Harry hurried home and dug out the _Player's Handbook_. He turned to the page that listed the Wizard spells. One of the easiest spells was a spell to make an object glow.

Thinking there wasn't any harm in trying, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He thought about the slight tingling sensation that had accompanied all his feats so far and thought about his hand giving off light. Harry felt the tingling sensation after a bit on his hand and a small amount of warmth spread over it. Harry opened his eyes and saw that his hand was glowing like he pictured it.

Harry surprised a squeal of pleasure.

He quickly closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the sensation again and when he opened his eyes the glow was gone.

Harry practiced his new found skill, till he could make his hand with a brief thought. Harry slowly moved on to new spells. He couldn't try a lot of them because they were of a destructive nature. The only other spell he could get was the one listed as Phantom Sound. It was kind of like throwing your voice.

The next morning he was even able to use the Daze spell on his relatives, which made them gaze off for a few seconds before they shook themselves thinking they had all dozed off. They didn't even see the small smile on Harry's face. That spell would take a lot of practice. It had taken him almost a full minute of concentration for it to work. Though, it was probably because he was trying to cast it on all three of them.

Harry ran to school that day and rushed behind the kitchen. He wanted to tell Jon about his new abilities. He managed to catch Jon, and they headed into class.

Harry told Jon about what he was able to accomplish in hushed whispers as they made their way to class. Jon was amazed but the teacher walking in the room stopped him from asking any questions.

That day at lunch Harry and Jon retreated to the library where Harry showed him the few spells he had mastered, demonstrating the Daze and Phantom Sound spells on Jon's dad who became confused because he kept hearing voices right behind him and then spacing out for a few seconds.

Harry and Jon were silently laughing behind his back. Harry was able to get the Daze spell down to a mere 10 seconds. During recess that afternoon Harry was even able to get the Touch of Fatigue spell to work when Dudley and their gang cornered the two of them. Harry couldn't get it to work immediately after though. He got it after a few tries but even then it was noticeably weaker.

Jon figured that Harry's magic must improve under stress and with practice. Harry also briefly tried to teleport himself again, but the only time when he almost succeeded (he had blinked out of existence for a split second before reappearing in the same place) he became exhausted and had to rest for the rest of the recess.

Harry and Jon were too excited and had to suppress their laughter when the teacher left the room thinking she had heard the principal calling her over the intercom. It was actually Harry playing a joke. The teacher walked back in with a confused look on her face five minutes later. Harry and Jon shook even harder with suppressed laughter.

Harry and Jon's sides hurt from suppressing so much laughter. The two of them made their way to the library. Jon had invited Harry over for the night. Harry didn't bother to ask the Dursleys. They wouldn't care as long as he didn't do something stupid and stayed out of their way. Harry was able to master the Mage Hand and the spell to open and close doors.

And, to their surprise Jon was able to do the light trick. It had taken him a long time to get it to work and it was only a very feeble light, but it was definitely glowing.

Harry tried once again that night to teleport himself. Jon told him maybe he should just work his way up to that level of spell. Harry agreed, but still gave it another try. There was a loud crack and Harry blinked out of existence reappearing a foot away. He had been aiming for across the room. Harry nearly fell down exhausted. He was so out of it, he didn't notice Daniel run into the room looking scared. He barely registered the laughter of Jon before he finally blacked out from exhaustion.

Harry awoke the next morning and smiled. He had a friend for once in his life and he might not have to fear the Dursleys much longer. Heck if he could master some of the spells he might not even need to remain at their house anymore.

Harry could finally see his life taking a turn for the best.

------------

A/N: So what do you think? I got the inspiration from the several stories I have read about Harry learning how to control his magic at a young age. Yes Harry is quite powerful, but if you remember from HBP Voldemort had been able to do magic before he went to Hogwarts. Harry just has a little more inspiration then Tom did. And, yes Jon is a wizard. A slightly above average one, but he is still a wizard. I won't allow Harry to get past fourth level spells.

A/N 2: Did a little editing to fix some really stupid mistakes, but it probably isn't as good as if i had it actually beta'ed. I'm going to work on the next chapter now. 5-1-07


	2. Chapter 2 Progress and Change

**Title:** Harry Potter the Sorcerer

**Summary:** Harry Potter becomes interested in a game named Dungeons and Dragons, and he discovers some new abilities. It is not typical super!Harry, but he would be super powered in the Wizarding world of the HP World, but Harry won't be all powerful. It will however be an independent!Harry fic especially with the Dursley's and the Wizarding world.

**Chapter #: **2

**Chapter Name: **Progress and Change

Harry awoke the next morning to the warmth of a squashy sleeping bag wrapped around him. It took Harry a minute to remove himself from the comfortable mass. Once he had he saw Jon still asleep, snoring loudly too, on his bed with the covers only on half his body. Harry shook his head and grabbed his bag of clothes and left for the bathroom.

Harry finally found the bathroom which he had used once last night and preceded to take a quick shower before changing into his clothes. After he was dressed he took his bag back to Jon's room and then followed his nose down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he found Daniel's wife, Sha're. She was a beautiful Arabian woman that Daniel had met during college when he had participated in the semester abroad program.

Harry offered to help her, but she politely waved him off. Instead Harry took a seat at the table and enjoyed the feeling of being a normal boy for a change waiting for breakfast instead of making it. Sha're engaged Harry in a little light conversation, but Harry avoided all the questions about his home life. That was another thing the Dursley's drilled into him at an early age, never tell anyone about what happened in their house.

Harry didn't notice the suspicious look Sha're gave him as he took a sip from his cup of orange juice. When the meal of waffles and eggs was almost done Harry could hear the rumble of feats as the other two men in the house finally woke up and got ready for the day.

Sha're had just placed the meal on the table when Jon came barreling into the kitchen still pulling his shirt over his head. Harry laughed the entire time as Jon finally found the hole in the top of the shirt and pulled it down into place.

Jon threw himself down on the chair next to hair and piled five waffles onto his plate before slathering them in butter and syrup. Harry initially only grabbed one waffle, but Sha're noticed this and frowned before adding another three to his plate.

Harry just blushed and mumbled a quiet "thanks." They all finished the meal in quiet, though talking would have been pointless with all the noise Jon was making while wolfed down almost as much food as Dudley ate every morning.

"So what are you boys going to be getting up to today? You don't need to be at school until eleven since it is only a half day today." Sha're asked.

Jon just shrugged, "Probably just talk about more D&D stuff like last night."

"I swear you and your father are like two peas in a pod always messing with that game of yours. Well hope you have fun. I'm going to run into London today to pick up some things. It has been a pleasure meeting you Harry. I hope you will spend the night often."

Harry blushed at Sha're's compliment before following Jon back up to his room.

Once Harry entered the room the door closed shut softly and the lock clicked shut.

"Cool, you have it down to a single moment that is so cool. Let me try." Jon said.

Jon sat down on his bed and closed his eyes but no matter how hard he tried all he could do was make the handle rattle before Jon developed a head ache.

"How come you can do all that stuff, but I can barely make a light?" Jon asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Maybe it's a gift. Your mom and dad can't do it can they? Maybe my gift is stronger than yours. That just means we will have to get you more practice with it." Harry suggested as he shrugged his shoulders.

Jon just mumbled incoherently as Harry went over and grabbed Jon's newer version of the _Player's Handbook_. Harry quickly thumbed through the pages till he reached the wizard spells. He had decided he might try a first level spell.

"I'm going to try a new spell. I'm going to try and summon a creature. What do you think I should try?" Harry asked Jon.

Jon sat back up from where he had been lying on his bed trying to fight his head ache. "Try a snake, I've always liked them."

Harry shrugged before closing his eyes and started concentrating. After about five minutes of silence Jon spoke up, "I don't think it is going to work, Harry."

But, Harry didn't pay any heed and continued to concentrate. Jon just shook his head and started practicing the Light spell again. Jon after ten minutes of practice had gotten the spell down to a few seconds of concentration to activate the spell, and he had even managed to make the light almost as strong as Harry's. He then felt a weak wind blow through the room accompanied in what sounded like cloth ripping.

Jon looked over to in front of Harry and he saw a three foot snake there. The vivid blue and gold snake stood out like a sore thumb against the beige carpet in Jon's bedroom. The snake let out a hiss as it raised its arrowhead shaped head off the ground.

Then something really strange happened, Harry hissed back. Jon started stuttering as the snake nodded its head and crawled up Harry's wrapping its self securely around Harry's arm. Its head was placed in the crook of its neck.

Harry looked up and saw the flabbergasted look on Jon's voice. "What?" Harry asked.

"You just hissed to the snake!" Jon said.

"No I didn't. It just asked me what I wanted it to do, and I told it to just wrap itself around my arm. It was all plain as day. I think it is a side effect of the spell." Harry said brushing off Jon's awe like it was nothing.

"No I heard you hiss to the snake and it nodded its head."

"You're not kidding, are you?" Harry asked shocked at a new revelation.

Jon shook his head and looked in awe at the snake now wrapped around Harry's arm.

Harry turned to the snakes head and asked, "_Are you not speaking in our language?_"

The snake lifted its head from Harry's neck to look him in the eyes, "_No young speaker, you our speaking in the tongue of snakes. Few humans have ever spoken the snakes' tongue, and those that have are despicable to me and my kin. You are the only one I have met that I find as an acceptable master._"

"He says that there aren't many people that can speak to snakes and the ones that can aren't very nice evidently," Harry told Jon.

"Cool," Jon said in an awed filled whisper.

For the rest of the morning Jon moved onto the Phantom Noise spell, and Harry spent the time getting to know his snake. He found out that he had actually summoned his familiar not just a creature, and that its name was Zieth. Zieth also told him about a world of wizards. It turned out that Zieth and his kin were the only clan of celestial snakes that served the side of good. They had been observing the Wizarding world waiting for a speaker they deemed worthy to be served. He told Harry how they use wands to use their magic, and he also made a cryptic statement about Harry not needing a wand.

Zieth also promised to tell Harry about his parents, who Zieth had personally watched over, even as they died. Which Harry was surprised to find out hadn't died in a car crash like how his aunt and uncle had led him to believe. Zieth refused to tell him more till they were alone. After Zieth refusing Harry's begging for more for ten minutes Harry finally gave up, he would find out later anyways.

By the time Jon had gotten the Phantom Sound spell working Harry and Zieth were done with their long talk, and Jon's mom was calling them down so they could go to school. For a second Harry panicked, he didn't want Zieth to be seen. That is until Zieth informed him that only other magical beings could see him. Harry relaxed a bit and grabbed his backpack and went downstairs.

The ride to school and their short trip to their classroom were uneventful. Their class that day was more boring than usual. The day ended at the normal time for school. Harry and Jon parted ways, and Harry started on the short trip to his "home."

Zieth, who had been rather talkative all day (non-magic people couldn't hear him either), was rather quiet and solemn the entire trip.

Harry walked down Privet Drive and stopped at the walk that led up to number 4's front door. Harry dreaded having to return the house. His stay at Jon's house was incredibly different from the life style he typically experienced. He liked it, but he knew he had to return.

Harry walked mournfully up to the door. Before he could open it however, the door slammed open and a purple faced Uncle Vernon stood in the door way. Harry couldn't say anything as Uncle Vernon roughly pulled him through the door throwing him on the entrance hallway floor.

The door slammed shut and Uncle Vernon whipped his huge body around. "Where were you last night, boy?" He asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"I spent the night at a friend's house." Harry replied calmly. Harry had already decided that he wouldn't let his relatives push him around anymore, especially since he could protect himself now. If he was going to protect others with his powers, he needed to first protect himself.

"You didn't ask permission, boy, and since when were you allowed to have friends. You are going to be seeing the inside of a cupboard FOR A MONTH!! Now get in their and don't make a noise!" Vernon spat at Harry. He turned to enter the kitchen when Harry said something that caught Vernon off guard.

"No." Harry replied in the same calm voice.

"What did you say, boy?" Uncle Vernon said as he lumbered over to where Harry was still on the floor.

"I said 'No,' Uncle Vernon. I refuse to be bullied by you or anyone ever again. So no, I won't go back to my cupboard there is a perfectly normal bedroom upstairs that I can use." Harry replied never changing the inflection in his voice.

Uncle Vernon went from red in the face to a violent purple. "And what makes you think you have any say in this, BOY?"

Harry just stood up and looked at Uncle Vernon with a bored expression. This just seemed to piss Uncle Vernon off though. He all of a sudden lunged at Harry.

Harry just held his hand up and a faint blue glowing wall appeared in front of his hand. Uncle Vernon slammed into the wall.

Uncle Vernon staggered back and looked fearfully into his nephew's now glowing eyes. They radiated a bright green light that pulsed in what was Harry's heart rate. The very thing that Uncle Vernon had feared had finally happened. Harry was now using his "freakish" powers.

Vernon Dursley turned tale and ran into the kitchen. Harry lowered his hand and the blue glow disappeared and Harry slumped down to the ground.

"_That was very good, young speaker. I did not realize you had learned a shield spell already._" Zieth told Harry.

"_I don't. Something just told me to raise my hand and that faint glow appeared._" Harry replied a huffing voice.

"_Those were your instincts, young one. They will serve you well in your life. That shield tired you greatly. Let us retire to your room and we will discuss your parentsss, asss I had promisssed._" Zieth told Harry.

Harry slowly stood up and made his way to the cupboard. He would spend the night there tonight, he was just too tired to do anything, and that included moving his few possessions up to Dudley's second bedroom today.

He slumped down on his cot and buried his head in his pillows trying to fight the headache that was now pounding in his head.

Zieth didn't say anything for the hour as Harry fought the head ache that making the shield had caused. During the hour of silence the pain in Harry's head dimmed to a tolerable level, and he sat up with his back against the wall.

"_Would you like to talk of your parents now, speaker, or would you prefer to rest further?_" Zieth asked him.

Harry ignored the lingering pain in his head and told Zieth to tell him.

"_I think we should start with how your parents died, speaker. I have only told you that they did not die in a car crash, the truth is much worse I'm afraid. We will start with the other speaker alive today. He was born as Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he had fashioned a new name and appearance. He now goes by the name Lord Voldemort._"

"_In short he was raised in an abusive orphanage. He went to Hogwarts just like you will in a few years. He grew up into a twisted, extremely demented wizard. This was the person who murdered your parents. After your parents were murdered by the other speaker, he tried to kill you. For reasons I am not allowed to reveal to you, he then tried to kill you. But, for those same reasons, his curse failed to kill you, and instead destroyed his own body._"

"_The other speaker is not dead however, he roams the land as a spirit trying to regain a body with which to act. One day he will return, and he will come after you. That is why my kin has pledged our loyalty to you. For if he wins the eventual conflict the world will forever fall into darkness._" Zieth finished his speech.

Harry was flabbergasted. "_Did the Dursley's know?_" Harry asked in a calm voice.

"_Yes, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the man that placed you here, left a note explaining all that had happened to you and your parents. The instructions were to tell you when you were old enough to comprehend what was being told of you. You should have been informed upon entering elementary school three years ago. Your aunt and uncle fear magic however and vowed to drive the magic out of you even if they had to beat it out of you._" Zieth explained.

Harry was furious. The Dursleys had hidden the truth from Harry. The thing that really pissed him off though was that they had lied about his parents. That was single thing he couldn't forgive them for.

The door exploded off the cover and Harry got up and walked out. His eyes were shining like twin lighthouses they were no longer pulsing but constant. His hair clothes ruffled constantly as an invisible wind whirled around him.

Harry strode into the kitchen. The Dursleys were all sitting around the table. Petunia looked up feeling the breeze Harry brought with him and shrieked in terror.

Harry waved his hand at here and her shriek stopped though she continued gape her mouth in terror. Uncle Vernon had also paled in terror. The only that reacted like normal to Harry was Dudley who sneered and glared menacingly at Harry.

"What did you do you freak?" Dudley asked.

"I merely silenced her, you overgrown whale. I suggest you shut your mouth before I do the same to you." Harry said glaring back at the oversized seven year old.

Dudley didn't take the warning to heart however and lunged at Harry just like his father had done earlier, and just like earlier Harry raised his hand a blue glow appeared. But, unlike last time Dudley didn't just hit a wall. He hit the glow and was pitched back into his chair. The chair splintered and Dudley fell to the floor.

"I suggest you stay put unless you want more." Harry told the simpering boy.

He then turned to his Aunt and Uncle. "You have been lying to me. My parents did not die in a car crash."

Aunt Petunia went to talk, but she just pointed to her throat. Harry waved his hand and Petunia gasped, the first noise she had made since Harry silenced her.

"They most certainly did, you freak." Petunia said regaining some of her usual demeanor.

"They did not, I know that they were murdered, why didn't you tell me? I know a letter was left with me as a baby. So, why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded keeping a calm demeanor that radiated malice for the pathetic humans in front of him.

"I don't know where you learned about all this, but we never read that letter we threw it in the fire as soon as we found it. It was probably full of rubbish anyways." Petunia sneered.

That was too much for Harry, he snapped. "I refuse to take this crap anymore!" Harry yelled. A vivid green aura flared to life around Harry and a wave of power exploded from his body. The table and the chairs splintered and every piece of china or glass shatter within ten feet of Harry.

"I will be leaving this house NOW! You will NOT come after me, or anything else. Now GOODBYE!!" Harry yelled before disappearing with a thunderous crack.

Harry reappeared in his cupboard with another crack. He continued to act with the adrenaline produced by his anger. He gathered his things together, which all fit into his small backpack. Then with another crack he disappeared from the cupboard never to return.

This time Harry reappeared in Jon's bedroom. His adrenaline being spent the last thing Harry noticed before he blacked out was Jon's startled scream, and then he knew nothing but oblivion.

---------

Jon was sitting in his room when an almost deafening crack startled him. He looked up and an extremely pissed looking Harry had appeared into his room. Harry didn't stay pissed though. Instead, he fell from standing up to a heap on the floor unconscious.

Then he heard the thundering footsteps of both his parents running up the stairs at top speed. There was no getting around it now. He wouldn't be able to explain the loud crack and Harry appearing in his room without telling them about their magic.

Jon's parents burst through his bedroom door. His mother rushed over to Jon and quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

"What happened? That sounded like a gun shot. Then we heard a body fall to the ground. We thought you had been shot." Sha're said in rush while pulling Jon even further into a death grip. All the while she muttered, "Oh, my baby" under her breath.

Daniel however had noticed the body of Harry laying on the floor unconscious. "Dear, I don't think it was Jon that is in trouble. Look at young Harry here. He said pointing over to where Harry was laying on the ground.

Sha're, noticing the form of Harry on the ground for the first time, let go of here son and rushed to Harry's body. She put a hand to his head and quickly pulled it back. Then she pressed two fingers to the side of his throat. "What happened to him? His pulse is racing and he has an extremely high fever. We should get him to a hospital now."

"I don't think a hospital could help him, mom." Jon told her.

"You don't know what you are talking about, Jon. Hospitals deal with this kind of thing all of the time." Sha're snapped at Jon, thinking him an ignorant little boy.

"No, mother. Harry's symptoms are not from normal means they are…err… different." Jon told her.

Before Sha're could start off on another rant however, Daniel cut her off. "What do you mean they are different, Jon?" He asked calmly.

"Well recently, Harry and I discovered these special powers. We are able to do all sorts of things, well Harry is, I can just pull off a few simple spells."

"Spells? You mean you can do magic? You must kidding Jon, you know magic isn't real." Daniel said in disbelief.

"I'm telling the truth, dad." Jon said desperate for his father to believe him.

Daniel just shook his head in disbelief.

"Watch, then." Jon said before he closed his eyes. After a few seconds a bright red light appeared around Jon's hand. "I can only pull off a single other spell right now, but it takes me a while to get it done."

Jon's parents look at him in awe. They had just seen proof that their son could do magic, real magic.

Sha're was the first recover, the need to help Harry the thing that spurred her back to action. "So what could have caused this, a spell?" She asked her son.

"No I think Harry just tired himself out extremely. He can sometimes do some really cool things when he is angry or scared. One of these is the ability to teleport from one place to another. That was the huge crack you heard. It always leaves him extremely tired and sore all over. I think he had used it at least once before he appeared he came here, because he blacked out instantly." Jon told them. "He probably just needs to rest."

Sha're was reluctant, but she trusted her son's judgment, after all he knew more about this "magic."

Daniel picked Harry up and placed him on Jon's bed. Sha're grabbed the blankets and covered him up to his neck.

"Jon, dear, go get a wash cloth with cold water. Make sure it is rung out." Sha're asked.

Jon left the room and returned shortly with at wet wash cloth.

Sha're took the cloth and folded it before placing it on Harry's forehead.

Not five minutes after Jon had returned to the room the three of them heard their doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Daniel said leaving the room.

Jon heard the front door open, and a short discussion, before he heard two sets of footsteps walk up the stairs. Daniel appeared in the door way and walked in.

When he stepped aside, Jon say the strangest person he had ever met. It was an older man that had a long silvery white beard that almost touched the ground. His hair was almost as long. On top of his head he wore a tall pointed purple hat that had stars stitched into it. Then there were the aqua robes that he wore. They swept just above the ground. This was definitely what Jon had always pictured and eccentric old wizard to look like.

He had to bite back giggles at the sight of the man.

"This man is Albus Dumbledore. He says he is a representative of the _Ministry of Magic_." Daniel introduced.

Sha're and Jon were stunned. Not only could Jon and Harry use magic, but there was government ministry for it!

"Yes, hello. I am from the Ministry of Magic. We registered a large discharge of magical energy at Mister Potter's place of residence and the trail ended with an Apparition to this residence. Are either of you a qualified witch or wizard?" Mr. Dumbledore asked.

Jon's parents shook their heads 'no.'

"Then was it, young Mr. Potter or your son that committed these acts." He asked.

"You make it sound like they are in trouble." Sha're said shortly.

"Oh no, not at all, my fair lady. Before they start Hogwarts incidents such as these are not punishable, by our laws. Many times it is just accidental magic. It usually doesn't appear on this scale, but there are few exceptions. Most incidents of accidental magic go unnoticed by the Ministry, but the special circumstances in Mr. Potter's past have made it prudent to place special protections around his home, for his own safety of course. I merely wished to enquire, because accidental magic of this magnitude signifies that the user could be extremely powerful, even more so if they can use it at will, not just under undue emotional stress." Dumbledore said in an appeasing tone.

"It was Harry, sir. We can both do things, though Harry gets it all much quicker and easier than I can." Jon said down casting his eyes.

Dumbledore turned his friendly gaze on Jon. "There is nothing to be ashamed, my boy. The fact you can do anything at will without a wand proves you will be a powerful wizard. I look forward to be seeing you at Hogwarts in a few years. So I take it that the activity was caused by Mr. Potter. He seems to be exhausted. I am just going to call the Hogwarts nurse to look him over to see if there is any permanent damage."

"The phone is in the kitchen. It's the first door on your right after the stairs." Daniel told the man.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, I can call her from here." Dumbledore replied kindly. Dumbledore then pulled out a long piece of wood and waved it in a complex pattern while muttering a short phrase. A white bird shot out of the wand and disappeared almost instantly in misty flames.

"She should be here shortly." Dumbledore told his awe struck audience.

Shortly latter and woman with in black robes with a white apron and white hat with a red cross appeared with a pop right next to Dumbledore. This shocked Jon's parents even more. The nurse moved over to the form of Harry immediately.

"Was that apparation?" Daniel asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "That is apparition, but yes it was. It allows us to disappear from one place and appear in another. Usually there is just little pop, some, like myself, can do it without a sound at all. The loud crack, I'm sure you heard from young Harry, is typical of young witches or wizards. The spell is especially difficult the younger you are. The body is still changing and magic has to compensate for the microsecond lost in transport. The loud crack is caused by the excess amount of energy needed for the spell, otherwise young users would age to slow or way too fast depending on how their bodies reacted during their time as energy." Dumbledore explained.

Jon and his parents were too shocked to say anything.

"So what is the verdict, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked the portly nurse.

"Physically, he will be fine. He has recently undergone an extreme mental trauma. It set him off and he completely exhausted his magical core. You know the consequences of doing this at a young age." She said shortly.

"Which way do you think he will go?" Dumbledore asked slightly apprehensive.

"He should be ok. From the little I can tell he has already started to recover. A few dreamless sleeping potions, and if he is anything like his father, he will be back on his feet in no time." She replied with a kind smile on her face, it was if she was recalling a fond memory.

"Well then I think that should be all then, Poppy. Just leave the potions and I will finish up here." Dumbledore told the nurse.

Poppy nodded and pulled out three vials full of a purple liquid. Then she just disappeared with a pop.

"What kind of consequences was she talking about?" Sha're asked.

"At young age completely depleting your magical core can be extremely dangerous. Most children don't recover and turn into squibs, but some due and the complete draining of the core causes the body to expand it to help compensate for the future. Poppy believes he has already started to recover. But, this will have many consequences he will have to deal with. He was already quite powerful young wizard. Now Harry will be even stronger and his accidental magic will increase in frequency and power. He will need to learn to control this. I am afraid the home I placed him will no longer be conductive to Harry to learn this restraint. I must ask if you would be willing to shelter him till I can find a suitable home." Dumbledore told them gravely.

Daniel and Sha're nodded. The short time they had known this little boy had made them very attached to him. They could also tell that he had not had a good home life. They were willing to do anything to help the troubled boy out.

The two of them looked at each other in the eye and nodded.

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir, if is alright with you, we wouldn't mind being Harry's permanent home. He is a friend of our son, and the past week that my husband and son have gotten to know him we have all become rather attached. We would love to help him through this time." Sha're told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked Sha're in the eyes and his eyes flared to life with twinkles. Sha're could almost feel the eyes gazing through her. Dumbledore then turned to Jon and Daniel doing the same thing. "I think that will be acceptable. I will set up some preliminary wards before I leave. I will send a letter and a few books that will help you understand the situation and circumstances surrounding Mr. Potter. Then once Mr. Potter has recovered, I will send a team to set up more permanent wards." Dumbledore paused before continuing. "When Harry wakes up in several hours he will no doubt be hungry. Feed him and then give him one of the purple vials. It will put him to sleep for exactly eight hours. Repeat the same process till he has drunk all three potions. That should be enough for him to recover enough energy to function properly. He will need to miss school tomorrow while he recovers. I will be leaving now. I will first set up the wards, then after I leave I will compile the magical and muggle paperwork to transfer Mr. Potter's guardianship over to the two of you. I will send it with my letter."

With that Dumbledore walked out of the room. Jon and his parents listened as they heard the old man make his way down the stairs and out the front door.

"So, what do we do now?" Jon asked.

"Well I think we can set Harry up in one of the guest rooms. Your Dad and I will go over to Harry's house once he wakes up to collect the rest of his things." Sha're said as they noticed lights flashing around their house.

They looked outside and they saw Dumbledore standing the front lawn mumbling and waving his wand about and every not and again a bubble of light would flash around the their home.

"I guess those are the wards going around the home. I wondered why Harry needs them. Dumbledore said something about things that happened in his past, do you think it had something about his parents?" Daniel asked.

"I think so. His snake he summoned this morning told Harry that his parents weren't killed in a car crash like his relative told him. So that might be it." Jon told his parents.

"What do you mean his snake told him? Snakes can't talk." Daniel asked.

"Harry could talk to the snake. According to it 'speakers' as the snakes call them are really rare. There was only one other in the world besides Harry." Jon answered simply.

Daniel and Sha're were in shock for what seemed to be like the tenth time that day. They had found out that most of the things they had learned to be impossible were actually possible. It would take a while for it all to sink in.

-----------

Harry slept for the remainder of the day. He woke up the next morning still with one hell of a head ache.

Sha're fed him a full meal and then gave him the purple vial like she had been instructed and Harry went back to sleep for another eight hours.

The same thing happened the next sixteen hours. When Harry awoke the final time the head ache had finally gone away, and Harry was back to his normal attitude. Daniel and Sha're filled him in on the conversation with Dumbledore he had missed.

Harry couldn't sop thanking them for their kindness. Daniel and Sha're shrugged it off as not being a problem. They were more than happy to welcome the boy into their home.

Harry couldn't thank them enough.

"Now, Harry, we are going to go over to your old house to collect your things. Do you think you can go back there or should Daniel and I go alone?" Sha're asked.

"Don't bother, all my stuff is in my backpack." Harry

"You must be kidding, Harry. There is only a few pairs of oversized clothes in that backpack." Daniel asked in shock.

"No, that sounds about right. I made sure to clear out my cupboard before I left. I've been meaning to shrink the clothes though." Harry told them shrugging it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"A cupboard?" Sha're said in disbelief.

"Ya, the Dursleys made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. I just told them I was moving into my cousin's second bedroom when I found out about what really happened to my parents. It kind of pushed me over the edge and I snapped at them." Harry hung his head. He was ashamed he had lost it that much. He had really overdone it. He had even exhausted his magic.

"Harry, if you ever want to talk about anything, Daniel and I are willing to listen." Sha're told him. "But, for now I think we need get you some new clothes for school. Dumbledore also warned that you will need to learn to control your magic better, because it was likely to be more active now. But, we'll let you rest till tomorrow. We will into London to do some shopping for some new clothes." Sha're told Harry as they left the room (He had been moved to his new room already).

Instead of resting Harry decided he would practice his magic a little bit. He thrusts his hand out and willed the light spell onto his hand and a blinding light filled the room.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed as he quickly released the spell. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the light he had produced. "They are right, I need to learn more control."

Harry then closed his eyes and called the light spell up again. He could see the blinding light bleeding through his eyelids as he concentrated. Slowly he brought the level of lamination down to an acceptable level. It had taken him about five minutes to get it done. He practiced a few time and he could now call the light up at any level he wanted from dim to the blinding he had produced after practicing for half an hour, but if he lost concentration on the spell it still flared brightly.

Harry slowly moved on through the few spells he had mastered and he found all of them to be much stronger and easier to call up.

On a whim he tried to teleport himself and to his amazement he managed it. That had drawn the other residents that were currently sleeping to his room rather quickly.

And other than being a little sore he was able to pull the spell of easily without being drained too much. Despite his success he was scolded by Sha're for trying something right after hurting himself. She thrust a few D&D books at him and told him to keep the magic to a minimum for a few days before they all left the room to go back to sleep.

Harry waited the rest of the night out going through the books coming up with new ideas for spells he could try later. And, because of the huge amount of sleeping he had done the past day he was still slightly hyper when his new family finally woke for the day.

--------------

A/N: Well that was a long chapter, and I think it got kind of lame there near the end. I'll probably be skipping large amounts of time after the next chapter. Harry is just going to have a normal childhood. I'll probably do a few important clips in a chapter, but then I'm going to move on to Harry and Jon's first year at Hogwarts. And for any Stargate fans out there, I did use Sha're which was Daniel Jackson's wife as a model for Daniel's wife in the story. It is my way of honor one of my favorite series that is now coming to an end. Well I try to work on another chapter in the coming weeks, hopefully I won't run into a block.


End file.
